


Space Race

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Co-workers, Dom Link, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, M/M, NASA, Shameless Smut, Sub Rhett, Top Link, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1960's NASA engineer Mr. Neal teaches co-worker Mr. McLaughlin a lesson.





	Space Race

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face*

“No! That will never work and if you weren’t such a self-righteous prick, you’d know that already.”

Rhett knew that his coworker had limits, but he loved to push his buttons just to see his reaction. However, he knew he had gone too far when Mr. Neal marched up to him with fire in his eyes and fists clenched at his sides as though he was going to throw a punch. He braced for it, but instead he crowded Rhett against his desk with his face so close to Rhett’s that he could feel his quick exhales. The length of Neal’s lithe body kept Rhett from squirming free of his grip and after a few seconds of Rhett calming his beating heart he finally gained the courage to make eye contact with the man in front of him.

“I’ll tell you what, Mr. McLaughlin. Since you seem to have developed such a fascination with pricks, why don’t you come with me to my office so I can show it to you?”  
His heart was pounding and he was struggling to find his breath to speak. It certainly didn’t help that Neal never broke eye contact with him or that Rhett could definitely feel Neal hard and warm against his thigh. Oh. This definitely was not what NASA had in mind when they promoted cross department cooperation, but he definitely could not care less about that at this moment. 

Before Rhett could formulate a reply, Neal’s hand roughly groped at Rhett’s cock through his pants while his other hand yanked on Rhett’s tie to bring his head down to whisper in his ear. 

“Say yes. I want to drag you into my office and fuck you over my desk. Or maybe I’ll just push you down onto your knees and finally shut you up by gagging you with my cock, McLaughlin.” 

Rhett was sweating. After all, he was still being groped in an office full of employees inside Rhett’s tiny public cubicle. He couldn’t muster a breath and simply nodded at Neal.  
Without a glance, Neal released his cock and walked away silently. Rhett remained fixed to his spot for a few moments before Mr. Neal turned around and gave him a stern look. Rhett followed him across the complex and ignored the curious glances aimed in his direction. Of course, to everyone else watching them pass this meeting was all in the spirit of inter-departmental communication. To everyone else, they weren’t two men about to fuck in Neal’s office. They were two hard-working engineers doing everything they could to put a man on the moon. 

Before he knew it, they had arrived at Neal’s office. Neal had walked them right past his secretary without a glance and closed the door behind Rhett with a firm thump.  
Rhett stood completely still as he felt Neal’s eyes roam over his body hungrily. His hands were fidgeting and he couldn’t make himself make eye contact with him out of sheer embarrassment. Neal’s voice broke him out of his thoughts with a jerk.

“Stop fidgeting. Take your clothes off and don’t you dare speak. I have heard enough out of you for today.” 

Rhett didn’t hesitate to follow the command. He felt like he was in a daze. His limbs were heavy and slow. He felt drunk with desire at the hard tone Neal had adopted. Yes. Neal didn’t offer any comments or encouragement. He simply watched silently leaning on the edge of his desk. His hands only paused at the waistband of his boxers, his mind plagued with conflict and indecision. 

“Take them off. Now. Don’t make me ask again.”

Rhett dropped them to the floor and he kicked them away with a sigh. 

“I gave Stevie the day off. She didn’t ask any questions. No one will interrupt us until I am finished with you.” Mr. Neal said gruffly. 

Neal stood up and in a few quick steps was standing in front of him once again. He roughly grabbed Rhett by the back of his neck and pushed him over to the desk. He positioned Rhett exactly where he wanted him.

The sensation of the cool wood grain against his cock clashed with the sensation of Neal’s hands warm and perfect hands squeezing his ass cheeks. Rhett moaned at the sensation of hands on him and was quickly silenced Neal’s a finger pushing into his mouth. 

“Suck it.” Neal commanded. 

Rhett sucked his digit in earnest until saliva was dripped down his chin and onto the desk below him. Neal’s hands drifted from his ass cheeks to his balls until Rhett moaned around his finger. His only response to the sound was to put another finger deep in Rhett’s mouth, effectively gagging him on his fingers and cutting off his ability to speak. Neal’s other hand slowly teased Rhett’s hole and without his finger in his mouth he knew his moans surely would have given them away. Neal removed his fingers from Rhett’s mouth with a groan and brought his soaked fingers to Rhett’s tight hole. Rhett tried to push back onto them until Neal’s fingers pushed into Rhett’s hole causing Rhett’s arms to collapse onto the desk. Neal roughly slid his fingers in and out of him with quick thrusts that made Rhett squirm for more. Rhett’s breathe was robbed with a quick crook of Link’s fingers inside him for only a moment before he roughly pulled out and left Rhett a gasping mess on his desk. Rhett’s hips mindlessly bucked against the desk in desperate search of friction. 

He stopped immediately when he heard Neal’s voice distantly. “You know that you have been bad, don’t you? You know how much you need to be punished for your unprofessional behavior. I don’t know about you, but I have never been happier that NASA has a dress code.”

Rhett feels a slick material against his wrists when Neal finally returns to the desk. He looks down and it is his tie that he had discarded on the floor with the rest of his clothes without a thought. Link tied his hands above his head and returned him to his previous position on his desk. 

Rhett heard the distinct sound of Link unzipping his pants and moaned incoherent babbles of please, please, please, please without even realizing it. He felt Neal circle his hole with his thick cock and Rhett whined with desire. 

Neal’s voice was low and rough when he said, “Tell me what you want? I want to hear you beg for it.”

Rhett’s voice was high and choked when he said, “Fuck me, please. Just fuck me, I need it.” 

That was all Neal needed to hear and he roughly pushed his cock inside Rhett to the hilt in one thrust. Rhett’s hips lifted off of the desk and Neal pushed him back down onto the desk, his hands digging into Rhett’s hips. He slowly pulled out of Rhett and roughly slammed back into Rhett fucking him with a relentless rhythm. Neal’s hand slapped against Rhett’s ass with a sharp crack that nearly cause Rhett to cum on the spot. Neal grabbed onto his shoulder and roughly turned his head to the side and brought his lips to his. He growled into Rhett’s mouth, “Touch yourself.” And Rhett brought his hand down to palm his neglected erection when Link roughly slammed into his prostate repeatedly.  
Neal growled into Rhett’s ear, “Cum for me, Rhett.” 

And Rhett roughly spills onto his hand and Neal’s desk with a shout and Neal fucks him through his aftershocks. He comes inside Rhett’s ass and collapses onto Rhett’s back on the desk.

Rhett cannot see him, but he chuckles slightly and says, “Wow, I never knew being a bad boy could be so fun” which earns him a quick slap on the ass from Neal.

**Author's Note:**

> That was certainly a thing that I wrote. Oh boy... Um, yeah. Okay thanks for reading then... BYMB! -Seaborne


End file.
